In Noctem
by NCISPotterluvr
Summary: Resentment is probably the best word to describe Sophie Potter's feelings toward her twin brother Harry. While she can't help but love her brother, it gets hard at times; especially when she figures out that her heart belongs to none other than Draco Malfoy, the very boy her brother loathes. Eventual Draco/OC. Prologue posted.


**In Noctem**

Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing that belongs to HP is mine.

There was a break in the rain as the sky broke a crimson red and the sun began to rise while the thick smoke loomed overhead as the fires continued to smolder. It was finally all over. After all these years, it had finally come to this and now it was over. I took a few steps over the rubble to get a better glimpse of the damage. So much of Hogwarts had been destroyed. The grandeur the place once held was no more. The once sparkling corridors were filled with blood; blood from both sides, those who fought for the Light and those who fought for the Dark. The majestic Great Hall was scattered with dead bodies and rubble. The Quidditch pitch was scorched and the bridges had been destroyed, literally and physically. But none of that seemed to matter now. Everything was going to change…again. Funny how things could never stay the same. As much as I had tried to bank on something remaining the same or going according to plan, life always seemed to have a way throwing it back in my face.

I swung my legs up so that I could sit on what was left of the wall in the demolished courtyard. Everyone was inside the Great Hall celebrating our victory. I on the other hand needed time to think over everything that had happened when suddenly the rain began to pour on me. While most people hated the continual downpours of rain, I loved them. Some of my most memorable moments with a certain blonde prat happened in the rain: our first kiss, our first date, our first break-up, our first make-up, our second break-up, the third…While some people preferred to forget the painful moments in live, I didn't. There's a saying that says what doesn't kill you makes you stronger and I agree with them. Our experiences define who we are. So despite all the terrible heartaches and heartbreaks, I'm really a better person for it. A person with life experience that will be prepared for anything life throws at me…or at least I hope.

You're probably wondering who I am, aren't you? Well, I'm Sophie, just Sophie…or at least that's what I'd like to be known as. Too often people tend to focus on my last name: Potter…or at least they did. If when you read Potter you assumed that I'm some relation to Harry James Potter, the Chosen One, well you'd be right. I'm actually Sophia Lily Potter, his twin sister born younger by a mere eleven minutes. Eleven bloody minutes that Harry will never let me forget about it. I get the whole older brother's are supposed to be overprotective, but sometimes I sweat the dolt takes it to a whole new level. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, I do; but over the years I've gotten dragged into a lot of crap because of him. Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, dementors, Triwizard Tournament, Department of Mysteries….and that probably doesn't even begin to cover what I've been through because of Harry. But like I said before, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger; so I'm just hoping this karma thing will figure out that it's indebted to me soon. Do I feel hatred toward my brother? No, not really. I know it was something we were both thrown into since those bloody prophecies were made. Thanks, Trelawney. Do I think things could have been handled differently? Of course, but since I pride myself on being the better and stronger person; part of being a strong person is learning how to pick up the pieces and learning which battles are actually worth it.

As the rain continued to pour, I turned my face upward to the sky and closed my eyes. The rain began to clean my face of the grime and blood from the battle. My fingers found their way to my tangled and matted hair pieces that had fallen from my braid. Knowing that the braid wasn't holding much hair anymore, I released my hair from its prison of a tight French braid. I opened my eyes to examine the mess that was my hair and let me tell you it was a mess. My ginger hair that I normally kept in close to pristine condition was in need of several good washings. That or I could just cut it off. I did that once, cut my hair drastically because I couldn't deal with it and what it reminded me of…but that's another story for another time.

My name was being echoed through the courtyard. Even through the pouring rain, I didn't need to turn to see who was coming toward me and honestly I wanted nothing to do with him right now. I just wanted to be alone. Was that really too much to ask? Over my shoulder I turned to watch the figure come hurtling toward me, not watching out for the puddles stained with the blood of those lost and injured on these once hallowed grounds. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him. Maybe he'd get the hint…doubtful, he never seemed to get the hint. In typical fashion he always seemed to stick his nose into places where he wasn't always wanted. His heart was in the right place, but sometimes he was just too thick to notice things. He must've noticed that I wasn't talking with him because he pushed himself onto the ledge beside me without uttering another word. I looked over to him once more and I could just feel the tears beginning to form once more in my eyes. I couldn't do this again. I couldn't cry again, not over _him. _My eyes met the eyes of the person mine matched perfectly: my brother which caused him to sigh. Harry looked about ready to say something, but I quickly put my hand up to stop him.

"Sophie," Harry sighed again.

"No, if I talk to you, I'm going to start to cry and I really don't want to cry anymore," I sniffled.

"That's not a bad thing," Harry said as he awkwardly folded his hands together.

A certain silence overtook us. I suppose that was another thing we had in common, we were both stubborn. The only problem with sharing that character trait with your sibling was that when you differed on an issue, one of you would eventually cave on your convictions. And when it came to issues of stubbornness with my brother, it was usually me who ended up caving. The thing worse than actually caving was the feeling beforehand of knowing that you would have to be the one to cave. Sure, compromise could be a good thing; but when it's usually the same person compromising over and over again, it eventually leads to some resentment. That was probably a good word to describe my feelings toward my brother right now: resentment. No hatred, just resentment. Part of me wanted to scream at Harry for continually putting me in the position, but I knew that after everything we had just been through, it wouldn't be the right thing to do. My damn conscience. I looked over to my brother and sighed.

"So much has happened, where do I even start?" I asked.

"Wherever you like," he said.

So, here's my story...


End file.
